


The Cave

by girafe13



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Kissing, M/M, OS, kissing without plot, kwp, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight in the cave that leads to kisses in the cave... Written for a prompt on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Pls send help I am still casmund trash. English is not my first language!

Caspian can see Edmund's eyes darken as he eyes up the gold, he can feel the air shift. " _What is happening_ " he thinks, confused, and by then, it's too late. Something creeps up in his chest, something dark and secret, buried. A monster makes his way up his torso, to his throat and it wants to speak, to _scream_.

"With all this gold, we could be rich back home, Lucy!" Edmund says, and it's like they rehearsed the scene. Caspian knows exactly what to say to hurt the other man, to crush him.

  
"Nothing leaves Narnia" he answers, feeling superior.  
"Says who?" asks brutally Edmund. He is looking at him with dark eyes, and the other king shivers.

Caspian can see Lucy slowly backing up, as Caspian now faces Edmund that is on his two legs, ready for anything.  
"Says me. I am the king, after all."  
Edmund looks hurt and for a moment, Caspian feels terrible. The monster feels another way, it feels good, purring in his chest, taking control. Caspian takes two steps forward. They are now chest to chest.  
"I was a king too... And technically still _is_."  
Caspian scoffs. "You are a child!".  
"You and Peter always tell me what to do! I've had _enough_!" yells Edmund, taking out his sword. Caspian's blood is burning into his veins, he takes out his sword before he even realizes it. "Then _prove_ you are a man!" he exclaims, and as Edmund takes a swing at him, Lucy intervenes.

" _STOP_! What are you doing? Can't you see it's this place that took control of your heads? Quick, let's get out of there before anything serious happens!" She runs outside, clutching her chest, tears in the corner of her eyes.

The spell is broken.

Caspian is looking down, ashamed. They are both out of breath. Their swords cling as they fall on the floor. Edmund sways a little on his feet, feeling dizzy. He reaches out for Caspian.

"Caspian, I..." starts Edmund, but he can't finish proprely. Caspian hugs him hard, and long, and their bodies are so close together, Edmund can feel Caspian's heart beating fast in his ribcage.

"I am so _sorry_ Edmund. I should have never said those things." Caspian says, as the monster in his chest slowly disapears.

"Caspian..." muffles Edmund, his face buried in Caspian's shoulder, his hands tangled in the taller king's hair, pulling him closer.

They breathe in and out, and suddenly, Caspian's monster is back, but this time, it's something completely different. He wants to make this right so bad, he can't bare the fact that he hurt Edmund, his best friend, his closest friend...

Edmund finally pulls away of their hug, and looks up to Caspian's eyes. Edmund's pupils are still dilated, but now his eyes seem softer, more open, and, Caspian realize this with a twist in his stomach, hungry.

Edmund leans in first, and kisses him deeply, fully, on the lips. Caspian answers to the kiss without any fear. He finally understands why the cave affected them so much. There was so much tension built up between them... Now it was finally released.

Edmund was now kissing him with more passion, biting on his lower lip and pushing him so that the older king would be trapped between him and the wall of the cave. Caspian gasped when Edmund placed a knee right between his legs, and started to _move_.

"I've been waiting for this... For so long" Caspian breathes, as he traces Edmund's body with his hands, long fingers finding his and holding them down on his hips. Suddenly, they hear Lucy scream from above their heads:

"Hey! Boys! Come on now, the search party is regrouping!"

They separate with visible regret, not wanting to let go. Caspian leans in for a quick kiss, just because he can now, and smiles at Edmund.

"To be continued, my king" says Caspian, while placing another small kiss on Edmund's left hand. Edmund smiles back, blushing.

The evening will surely be interesting.


End file.
